


[VID] Born Too Late

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [12]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Baseball, Dress Up, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Heist, Historical Roleplay, Holodecks/Holosuites, Kink Bingo 2011, Nostalgia, Roleplay, Singing, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in the 24th century has its perks, but that doesn't mean its citizens don't yearn for the days of lounge singing, princesses, pulp SF and… Vikings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Born Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Length: 3:17  
> Music: The Clarks  
> Physical/content warnings: None I can think of. 
> 
> For my Kink Bingo "historical roleplay" square. Because boy, does Star Trek love playing dress-up from bygone eras of Western culture. Including pasts that occur in our own future. It's part compliment and part self-referential affection. One day there'll be a trans-Trek vid like this, complete with TOS reenacting ancient Greece and Rome and gangsters and Shakespeare and hanging out in '80s San Francisco, and TNG with its Robin Hoods and noir detectives and Westerns and Sherlock Holmes and HMS Enterprise and...
> 
> Anyway, thanks to my f-listers who tried to help me find the perfect historical roleplay song—it exists somewhere, I know it—and to kuwdora for suggesting how to deinterlace the footage.

On Vimeo: <http://vimeo.com/28577581>

 

On YouTube: <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pwOuXz9HUnE>

 

[Download mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/026sytm3axsbelt/Born_Too_Late_by_bironic.mp4)

 

LYRICS

Vincent, will you teach me how to paint?  
Teresa, will I ever be a saint?  
John, I really think your songs are great  
I was born too late 

William, will you teach me how to write?  
And Cassius, will you show me how to fight?  
Thomas A., I think I see the light  
I was born tonight 

I've had a hard time leaving this town  
I've been losing everything that I've found  
I'm gonna search the sky, kiss the ground  
Build it up and tear it back down 

I've had a hard time leaving this place  
I've been counting all the lines on my face  
I'm gonna curse the sky, hit the ground  
What goes up comes tumbling down  
Tumbling down 

Jimi, show me how you play that thing  
And Elvis, will I ever be a king?  
And Jerry, all the joy and love you bring  
I was born to sing 

Martin Luther King, show me the way  
Jesus, Buddha, teach me how to pray  
Christopher, I think I see the bay  
I was born today  
I was born today  
I was born too late  
I was born too late  
I was born too late…

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at <http://bironic.livejournal.com/264219.html>


End file.
